A Date most Unexpected
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: When Nastasia gets a love note from her secret admirer, she is determened to find out who sent it. Plus, her secret admirer also wants to take her on a date. Nastasia thinks it's Dimentio who loves her, but her admirer is actually someone else. Nastasia/?
1. Nastasia's Note

Nastasia sat quietly at her desk, tapping away on her computer keyboard. She did the usual office work that Count Bleck ordered her to do-making sure all the minions were still hypnotized, none had escaped, occasionally babysitting Mimi, and sorting out files. Count Bleck made Nastasia keep a file on everyone and everything they met. Nastasia had a whole filing cabinet in her office filled with documents about information related to everything from Amayzee Dayzee's to Zombie Shrooms.

This information was stored on files called catch cards. Catch cards were thin card-like machines that kept a picture of the object/creature and information about it stored safetly away for future use. Nastasia's filing cabinet was filled up with documents on catch cards that contained very valuable information.

Nastasia was busy creating a few new catch cards for these heroes who had recently arrived. There were four of them. "Four more catch card I have to worry about." Nastasia muttered

She popped the first empty catch card into her computer and began to insert the information about the first hero into it. Nastasia first took the picture she had gotten of that hero and uploaded it onto the catch card. Then she began to type in the more important things that were needed.

Catch Card No.226

King Bowser Morton Koopa

Mario's mean-spirited rival needs no introduction. He's not too happy about having to help out Mario. Being very large, Bowser is slower then the other heroes but much stronger then them as well. He isn't one for climbing and therefore can't climb up ladders that well. Bowser has eight children and has been married two times, the first time to Clawdia V. Koopa and the second and most recent time to Princess Peach Toadstool. Princess Peach seems to want a divorce though as it was a forced marraige...

After typing in all of the needed information about Bowser, Nastasia popped the catch card out of her computer and swiftly walked over to her filing cabinet, where she stored the catch card for later use. Then she went back to her computer, grabbed three more empty catch cards, and began to put in information about the other three heroes.

Catch Card No.222

Luigi Mario

The mean green bro is here again to back up his brother. He's got a vertical jump like you wouldn't believe. Luigi can jump extremely higher then the other heroes, making it easy for him to reach high places. Luigi has a girlfriend by the name of Princess Daisy, Princess Daisy is Princess Peach's cousin. Luigi's older brother is Mario Mario.

Catch Card No.221

Mario Mario

This hero is so busy he barely has time to wax his 'stache! He's always leaping between worlds to save the day. Mario is the leader of the heroes and has the ability to flip through different dimensions using a special power granted to him by the great wizard Bestovious. Mario's girlfriend is Princess Peach. His younger brother is Luigi Mario.

Catch Card No.223

Princess Peach Toadstool

Peach has this funny habit of getting kidnapped... But that parasol of hers is stylish and functional! Princess Peach uses her parasol to float from place to place, allowing her to jump farther and cover more ground then the other heroes. Her parasol is also very durable and can withstand great amounts of force. Princess Peach is Mario's girlfriend and was forcibly married to Bowser.

Nastasia finished preparing all of the new catch cards and had sorted them all away into her filing cabinet with the others. She then began to check to see if all of the minions were doing what they were supposed to. Nastasia opened up a report about the minions on her computer and looked it over. To her satisfaction nothing out of order was taking place.

"Well since that's out of the way, I suppose I should start sorting out these papers..." Nastasia said to herself as she scooted her office chair out from her desk and got out of it.

She went to her bedside table to pick up a rather large pile of papers that Count Bleck had given her to sort out. Most of them were essays written by O' Chunks as punishment for failing on a mission, some were lists of magic spells that Dimentio had failed at executing properly, and a few were pages from Mimi's diaries.

Nastasia sorted them out and kept only the essays O' Chunks had written and Dimentio's failed spells, because those were important and had to be stored so the number of times that O' Chunks failed to do something right and he had to write an essay could be kept on record from the number of essays he'd written and so that Dimentio wouldn't try a dangerous spell that could backfire. Mimi's diary pages, she shredded in her paper shredder.

"Perfect, I've finished all of my tasks for today except for one thing..." Nastasia said to herself, groaning in annoyance at her last task. Count Bleck was going to be working on something important and didn't want to be bothered, and knowing that Mimi constantly wanted to be around him, he made Nastasia promise keep Mimi occupied until he was done.

"You know I bet he's not even doing anything important, the Count's probably just pleasuring himself to those damn dirty magazines I found under the bed..." She muttered to herself.

Yes, she actually found some dirty magazines under Count Bleck's bed. Besides being the secretary of the group, Nastasia also served as the maid and cook, and about two months ago when she was vaccuming under Count Bleck's bed, the vaccum got clogged up by a whole pile of dirty magazines. She never really vaccumed under his bed after that little incident... anyway, before heading off to babysit Mimi, Nastasia decided to take a little snack break. She walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Then Nastasia went to the kitchen to see what she could find to eat. "Let's see what's in the fridge k..." Nastasia said to herself as she opened the refrigerator and peered inside.

In the refrigerator there was leftover Roasted Whackabump from last night's dinner, half a carton of mango juice, spaghetti, a few snow cones, a slice of chocolate cake, and some honey candies. "Why are there honey candies in the refrigerator, they're supposed to be in the candy ja-oh wait I remember why." Nastasia thought to herself.

Earlier that week when she and Mimi had gone shopping, Nastasia was unpacking the groceries and O' Chunks offered to help her. He probably put the honey candies in the fridge by accident, being at clumsy as he was. Nastasia giggled to herself, thinking about her large, strong, dim witted irish friend. "Oh O' Chunks, you silly fool..." She joked as she took a few honey candies out of the refrigerator and popped them into her mouth. Nastasia was rather fond of honey candies, she liked the sweet flavor.

When she was done eating, Nastasia poured herself a glass of mango juice and drank it really quickly. "Now, to go and watch over Mimi while the Count does whatever he's going to do..." Nastasia thought to herself as she left the kitchen and started heading to Mimi's bedroom. About halfway there, she remembered that she forgot to do her hair.

Instead of the usual bun that Nastasia's fuschia hair was in, her hair was left untouched and now came down a little below her shoulders. "I need to go and do my hair..."She said.

Nastasia hurriedly ran back to her bedroom so she could quickly fix up her hair and then return to Mimi's room. When she got to the doorway to her bedroom, she found a note on the front of it. The note was printed on green and orange striped stationary. "That's weird, this note wasn't here before..." Nastasia said forlornly as she picked up and examined the note.

She pushed her bright red glasses up a little further on her face and began to read it. The note read...

_Dear Nastasia, _  
I am your secret admirer, I've been watching you from afar for a long time now. Your beauty is utterly captivating, and I wish to observe it more closely. Would you care to go on a date with me? If so, then please go and meet me at the Mushroom Cafe tonight at nine thirty. If not, then just stay home. I'll be holding a red rose for you, see you tonight I hope.  
-Your secret admirer

The note was in Dimentios handwriting and Nastasia thought that it was him who had written it. She shuddered at the thought of Dimentio stalking her. Had he seen her in the shower?

"Well Dimentio is a sort of a creep, but I guess I'll humor him and go on this date tonight. It does sound kind of fun, I haven't been to a restraunt in a while anyway..." Nastasia said to herself as she put the note in her pocket and went into her bedroom to fix her hair into a bun. Then she went to Mimi's bedroom, where she found the young girl throwing a tantrum and yelling at Count Bleck. "BUT COUNTIE, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, YOU'RE SUPER DELICIOUS!" Mimi shouted, throwing a rubee at him. Count Bleck dodged the rubee and sighed.

"Mimi, Count Bleck has some very important buisness he needs to attend to alone. Count Bleck might let you help him with it when you're older though." Count Bleck said mischieviously.

Nastasia rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was doing something with those dirty magazines alright... "Um Count, I'm here to watch Mimi now k? So you can go and um... take care of your very important stuff now." Nastasia said to him. Count Bleck grinned happily. "Excellent, Count Bleck thanks you Nastasia. Keep Mimi away from Count Bleck until Count Bleck comes back." Count Bleck ordered her before dissappearing, probably to his room where he would... ew... Nastasia hated to think about it.

"Hi Nassy!" Mimi greeted Nastasia happily. Nastasia sighed. "Hello Mimi. How should I help entertain you today?" Nastasia asked her younger friend. Mimi giggled happily. "We're gonna play truth or dare!" Mimi announced. Nastasia groaned. "Oh joy..." She muttered. She knew Mimi was going to ask her something embarrassing eventually.

Well at least Nastasia had her date she could look forward to later. She smiled at the thought of it, it might actually be fun after all. "Ok I'll start then. Truth or dare?" Nastasia asked.

To be continued...


	2. Truth or Dare and Mimi gets a scare

**Katie's Note:It's me, the author! I almost forgot to tell everyone how old the characters are in my story!**  
**Mimi-14**  
**Dimentio-21**  
**Nastasia-25**  
**O' Chunks-28**  
**Count Bleck-29**

"Um... truth!" Mimi answered happily, sitting on the edge of her bed. Nastasia tried to think of a question that Mimi should answer. "Um... have you ever had a boyfriend?" Nastasia asked her younger friend. Mimi giggled and blushed at this question. "Well... only two." She said between giggles. Nastasia raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh really? What are their names then?" Nastasia asked suspiciously, thinking that Mimi was probably just making it up. "Well... my first boyfriend was Justin Bieber." Mimi stated.

"WHAT THE F*** JUSTIN BIEBER! HOW DID YOU GET TOGETHER WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!" Nastasia blurted out, suprised that Mimi had been a celebrities girlfriend, even if that celebrity was the one she hated most of all. "Well I was at one of his concerts and after the concert he said I was pretty and I liked him so we became boyfriend and girlfriend." Mimi explained.

Nastasia felt like twitching from shock. "K I'm just going to pretend that's not weird... anyway then why'd you break up with Justina Bieber anyway?" Nastasia asked Mimi, curious as to why Mimi would break up with someone, after all she scared a lot of boys away with her spider form and to have a boyfriend made Mimi feel really proud. "Well you see, Justin kissed another girl and that made me really mad so I turned into true Mimi and tried to kill him but he got away and said that it was over. So we're not together anymore." Mimi explained.

"K, that's even weirder... who's your second boyfriend?" Nastasia questioned. Mimi blushed a lot harder now. "Oh him... um, well my second boyfriend... he's Dimentio." Mimi revealed.

"HOLY SH*T MIMI, DIMENTIO! HE'S SEVEN YEARS OLDER THEN YOU!" Nastasia cried out in disbelief. Plus, she thought that if Mimi and Dimentio were together, then why would Dimentio ask her out on a date? Maybe he wanted to cheat on Mimi... well if he was planning in thatm then during their "date" Nastasia would have to scold him and tell him to go back to Mimi.

Mimi laughed nervously. "Well... we really like eachother and we don't have sex so don't worry Nassy." Mimi assured Nastasia. "Well don't let him do anything sexual to you until you're of the age of consent, and always use protection!" Nastasia warned Mimi. "Don't worry Nassy, when I get older I'll do all of that." Mimi promised. "Well good, so shall we continue our game?" Nastasia changed the subject. Mimi nodded. "My turn! Truth or dare Nassy?" She asked. "Dare." Nastasia answered, knowing Mimi would pick an embarrassin truth.

Mimi thought for a moment before speaking. "I dare you to... to sing the assumption song!" Mimi ordered her friend. "Well that's not so bad..." Nastasia thought to herself as she cleared her throat and prepared to sing the song.

"There was an old farmer who lived on a dock, he sat in the meadow just shaking his fist at some boys down by the crick, their feet in the water their hands on their marbles and play thing and at half past four, there came a young lady she looked like a pretty young creature she sat on the grass, she lifted her skirt and she showed them her ruffles and laces and fluffy white duck, she said she was learning a new way to bring up her children..." Nastasia began singing. Soon she had finished the whole song and Mimi was cracking up in laughter.

"LOL Nassy that song is soooo funny!" Mimi laughed. "K' I know. So truth or dare?" Nastasia asked Mimi, becoming slightly annoyed with having to entertain her younger friend.

"Um... DAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully. Nastasia sighed. Then she grinned almost evily, having a perfect dare. "I dare you to go peek into the Count's bedroom to see what he's up to!" Nastasia dared, knowing that Mimi didn't know about the Count's magazines. Mimi squealed with happiness. "I get to go see Countie? OF COURSE I'LL DO THIS DARE!" She exclaimed before leaving her bedroom and heading for the Count's bedroom. Nastasia chuckled to herself and picked up a book to read.

A few minutes later, Mimi came running back into the bedroom with a shocked expression on her face. One of her eyes was also twitching. "Nassy Nassy, Countie was-" Mimi began saying before Nastasia cut her off. "I know Mimi, he does that everytime I babysit you... that's why he tells me to watch you, so you won't go and watch him." Nastasia explained.

Mimi's eye twitched. "Ewwww well you don't have to worry about me spying on him. I have to admit I'd like to do that to him but him doing it to himself? Ewww!" Mimi said to Nastasia.

Nastasia didn't really know what to say at that point. "Uhhhh K' then... I guess now that you won't bother the Count I should go now." Nastasia broke the silence, getting ready to get up and leave. "Wait Nassy!" Mimi said to Nastasia. Nastasia turned around. "What is it Mimi?" She asked the little green spider girl, slightly annoyed with her.

"Nassy, what if Dimmy finds out that I looked at Countie while he was... you know... what if Dimmy finds out and gets mad at me?" Mimi panicked, afraid that Dimentio would find out.

Nastasia rolled her eyes at the spazzing girl. "Listen Mimi, don't worry about it k? Dimentio will never find out if you don't tell him about it k'? And I'm sure the Count didn't see you peek inside of his room either, so it's no big deal. Here why don't I make you a snack?" Nastasia offered. Mimi smiled and nodded. "I want peach juice and cake!" She said loudly.

"Alright then, I think there's still some cake left in the fridge." Nastasia stated before walking out of the bedroom with Mimi. They walked into the kitchen where Nastasia looked inside of the refrigerator. She took out a slice of chocolate cake and some peach juice for Mimi, then she got more honey candies and a glass of mango juice for herself. Mimi gobbled down the cake in record time and then took a big swig of her peach juice. "Ah that was refreshing. Thank you Nassy!" Mimi thanked her friend before leaving.

Nastasia rolled her eyes and enjoyed her own snack, but much slower then Mimi had. When she was done, she cleaned up after herself and cleaned up the mess that Mimi had left.

Then Nastasia went back to her room and sat down at her desk, not to do any work since she had finished all of her tasks for the day, but to talk to her friends and have fun. She was talking to her friend Vivian in a chatroom when she remembered her date was tonight. Nastasia looked at the clock and realized that it was now seven thirty.

She had to be at the Mushroom Cafe by nine thirty for her little date. "If I'm going to eat something at the Mushroom Cafe, I better not fill up too much at dinner..." Nastasia thought.

She went out to the kitchen to find everyone sitting at the table, waiting for their meals. "Ey Nastasia, what's fer dinner?" O' Chunks asked in his irish accent. "Yes, we are all most anxious to know what delectable dish you're going to prepare for dinner." Dimentio said politely. "So what are we gonna eat Nassy?" Mimi asked. "Yes Nastasia, Count Bleck asks you what we are having for dinner tonight." Count Bleck said in his usual third person way. "We're having spicy soup tonight." Nastasia announced as she began to make the soup.

When she was done cooking, she put the soup into five bowls and served everyone before sitting down and beginning to eat. She didn't eat much, only about half of her soup.

"Nastasia, are you feeling well? Count Bleck noticed you didn't eat that much." Count Bleck asked Nastasia as she got up from her seat and began to pick up everyone's empty dishes. "Oh me? I'm fine, I just don't feel that hungry tonight." Nastasia made up an excuse. She didn't want anyone to find out about her date. "Okay then." Count Bleck said before warping out of the kitchen. Mimi flipped out of the kitchen too, then Dimentio dissappeared somewhere. The only person left besides Nastasia was O' Chunks.

O' Chunks winked at Nastasia before disappearing somewhere too. Nastasia sighed. She was still having second thoughts on the whole date thing. Nastasia walked back to her room.

It was eight o' clock now, and she decided that she might as well go. "Hmmm I wonder what I should wear..." Nastasia said to herself as she looked through her closet. She had a lot of outfits, but not nearly as many as Mimi had! Mimi had about three closets worth of clothes, and she didn't even wear all of them! Some outfits she deemed as useless sh*t and threw to the back of her crammed closet. Nastasia prefered to keep things orderly and organized her clothes by color.

She decided that she'd wear a red skirt, black tanktop, and white high heels for her date. She took her hair out of it's bun and let it fall down to her shoulders. Natasia brushed it out and put a white headband on. She pushed her glasses higher up on her face and looked at the clock. It was getting late now and she had to leave soon.

"I guess it's time to go..." Nastasia said to herself as she left Castle Bleck and began to head to the Mushroom Cafe. She had no idea who her suitor was, except that it was most likely Dimentio, although she couldn't be sure because Dimentio only wrote on purple stationary and the note she had gotten was written on orange and green stationary. Maybe he did that to disguise himself... Nastasia couldn't help thinking about her mysterious admirer as she walked out into the darkness.

To be continued...


	3. The Date and the Secret Admirer

The Mushroom Cafe was a rather quiet place. There were only a few people there, only about ten customers in the whole restraunt. Nastasia gulped as she looked over the people in the restraunt, trying to find Dimentio. She failed to find him, despite surveying the room several times. Nastasia didn't even see anyone holding a red rose. She sighed sadly."I think I've been stood up... either that or my "secret admirer" is too afraid to even show up..." She muttered to herself.

Nastasia turned around and was about to leave, when she saw the door to the mens room open. Her jaw dropped open from the sheer shock of who she saw standing there. It was...

O' Chunks! What was he doing here! But that wasn't all that caught Nastasia's attention. O' Chunks wasn't wearing his usual attire, which also caught her off guard. He was wearing long black pants, a long sleeved white shirt, and a black vest. He was also holding... a single red rose. Nastasia gasped.

Her secret admirer was O' Chunks? She didn't expect that. Nastasia blushed. "Um... O' Chunks? What are you doing here?" She stuttered. O' Chunks laughed a little bit before speaking

"Well ey there Nastasia, I'm ere because I want to go on a date wit teh woman I admire." O' Chunks explained. "So you're my secret admirer? But... that note I got... it was written in um Dimentio's speech patterns and-" Nastasia began saying before O' Chunks interrupted her.

"Well I got Dimentio to write teh note so ye wouldn't know it was me. But he's got a lass of his own, Mimi." O' Chunks said. "Yeah I knew that, Mimi told me earlier." Nastasia answered.

"Oh um... ok. Well... should we go on our date now then?" Nastasia changed the subject. "Er oh yeah, let's take our seats now." O' Chunks exclaimed as he and Nastasia walked over to a table to sit at. A waitress came over. "Hello may I take your order?" The waitress asked them. Nastasia looked at the menu. "I'll have the Koopa Dumpling and the fruity punch please." Nastasia said politely. "And I'll be 'avin the Shroom Steak and the Sky Juice if ye don't mind." O' Chunks added.

"Certainly. Your food will be ready soon." The waitress said with a smile before going somewhere else. This left the two friends and co-workers alone for a little while. It was awkward.

"Um... O' Chunks, I'm just wondering, but... why'd you want to go on a date with me?" Nastasia asked her strong friend. O' Chunks blushed and laughed nervously. "Well, er, ye see, I've kinda been in love with ye for a while, and I thought that I'd finally go on a date with ye." O' Chunks confessed. Nastasia was intrigued. Nobody had ever loved her before except for her mother, but that was more of a family love. She herself was so busy having a crush on Count Bleck that she didn't really notice the other guys.

"R-really?" She asked her friend. O' Chunks nodded. "Yes, I think yer the most beautiful lass I've ever met in me life." He told her. Nastasia blushed at this comment and giggled a bit.

"Wow, nobody's ever felt this way towards me before." Nastasia said quietly. "I don't see why not, yer such a fine lass Nastasia." O' Chunks complimented her. "Why thank you O' Chunks, now that I see it you're not so bad yourself." She replied, giggling a little bit. O' Chunks smiled at her. Nastasia smiled back.

She felt so happy that someone finally loved her, even if that somebody could sometimes be a little bit unintelligent and clumsy. O' Chunks did his best at least, and he really did care for her, unlike the other men in her life. Nastasia had had a few boyfriends in the past, but they only liked her for her money, as Nastasia came from a very wealthy family. The two friends kept talking for a few minutes until the waitress came back with their food. "Here you are, can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked them.

"We're fine thank you. Thanks for your services." Nastasia exclaimed, reaching into her purse so she could pay the bill. O' Chunks stopped her however and paid the bill himself, saying it was a mans duty to pay if he had invited a woman out. The waitress smiled and nodded, then left them alone to enjoy their food.

They ate and talked a little bit more and really got to know eachother a lot better, and then decided that it was time to go back to Castle Bleck. "Well, I think we should be going home soon O' Chunks, it's really late now and the Count might worry about us k? I really enjoyed this date thing, you're a really nice guy despite your minor drawbacks." Nastasia said to O' Chunks, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed really harshly and smiled.

"Yes, yer right, let's go home now Nastasia. I liked this date as well, yer a mighty fine lass." O' Chunks replied. Nastasia smiled and nodded. "Thank you O' Chunks, that's the kindest thing anybody's ever said to me." She said. "Yeah, but let's go home now." O' Chunks reminded her as they began walking back to Castle Bleck.

Once they got back to the castle, they warped inside so as not to wake anyone from their slumber. "Allow me to escort yeh back to yer bedroom." O' Chunks offered to his date.

"Oh um... sure, if you want to." Nastasia agreed. He took her small hand in his larger one and walked with her back to her bedroom. "This date was really fabulous O' Chunks, and you're the first guy I've ever dated who actually cared for me and who didn't love me just for my money." Nastasia told him, giving him another kiss. O' Chunks smiled. "It was my pleasure Nastasia. Would ye car to go on a second date sometime?" He asked her. Nastasia nodded. "That would be wonderful! Are you free next Friday night?" She agreed.

"Yeah, if teh Count doesn't send us out again then we can go on a date. But I really must be off to my bedroom to get a bit of shut eye before mornin, good night Nastasia." O' Chunks said to her before kissing her and heading back to his own bedroom. Nastasia smiled and giggled, then went into her room and got ready for bed.

She was happy that she finally found someone who truly loved her and Nastasia couldn't wait to go on another date with O' Chunks. The only thing that bothered her was what she thought that her other friends would say when they found out that she and O' Chunks were together. Would they be shocked? Appalled? Disgusted? Would they tell her to find someone smarter or less clumsy? What would the Count say? Although none of that mattered now as she drifted off to sleep, for once Nastasia was happy.

THE END


End file.
